


What in the End

by JaimetheAntihero



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hearing Voices, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Memory Loss, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaimetheAntihero/pseuds/JaimetheAntihero
Summary: Ranboo had lived his entire life in the End, never once coming into contact with another human. That is until he came face to face with one Mr. Philza Minecraft.Follow Ranboo as he figures out life, little by little. Maybe things will be okay.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Wilbur Soot & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, problematicsmcyt stay away or ill spoon you
Comments: 28
Kudos: 637
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Is this cheesy? Yes. Are we all in need of Ranboo comfort after these streams? Also yes. So please enjoy! Comments are appreciated! I am planning to upload once every other week, as school is kicking my ass. Love you all! -Moth 
> 
> PS. If you are a part of problematic mcyt, please do not interact. I am not going to attack you for your ways, and I hope that same respect is payed in return by you staying away.

The realms settled as the raw energy declined, the event that brought it to life already being forgotten as existence itself unfroze. Lost to the rest of the world, a being, so old and enchanted that not even the Ender itself recognized its energy, laid tired. Metaphorical breaths wasting away what little energy the being had left. Dark light danced across its pupils, flashing sideways towards the only thing giving off light in the dark void. The small ball particles, the beings last creation and final goodbye, floated nearby, pulsing with purple energy as it syphened more and more power from the being. It hurt, but physical pain could not touch the being anymore, not now, not ever again. A content sigh fell from the beings lips, giving way to what would be its last breath. A last breath, holding the promises of a new beginning as it was absorbed by the slowly growing ball of light. 

“You were meant to be, my little pearl.” 

An explosion of light filled the endlessly dark void, particles vanished into the air, the realms rumbling as they mourned the pass of one of its creators, and prepared for the birth of a new being. A new age. A new beginning. 

That was all destined for the future though, as the fabled being was nothing but purple energy and pulsing particles in its current state. It would take years, decades even for it to stagger its way into anywhere known to the realms it was made to protect. For now, it was content to play with the strings of energy intertwining everything, falling into unconsciousness as the face of its only memory faded for what would be the last time. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ranboo opened his eyes, blinking out the dark as he adjusted to the lightning of the End. Despite the darkness being a recognizable comfort for the hybrid, he didn’t think he would ever be quite used to the pure, all consuming dark that was his home. Despite the comfort the familiarity gave him, the pure dark consumed him, often leading to him having to scale one of the obsidian towers that made up his home to escape the blanket of dark fog. 

The young boy rested at the top of the highest, his legs dangling over the edge as we watched all the endermen down below, busy at work expanding their realm to appease the Ender Dragon. Ranboo had watched, scared, from the sidelines as a tentative alliance was formed between the mobs, an unsteady win-win emerging victorious after the numerous battles. 

Ranboo tried not to focus on those memories though, instead wishing for a memory he knew had once existed. A blank face, devoid of emotion and characteristics. He often wondered why he even desired to know the context for the memory, and he never got any answers besides a sick feeling of longing for a time he didn't remember. Does Not remember. Can not remember. 

Why can't he remember? He laughs to himself. What a stupid thought. Of course he can’t remember why he wants to remember. Or was it he couldn't remember what he wanted to recognize? 

He rubbed at his face in frustration, holding back tears that would do nothing but burn his skin. He hated this constant cycle of forgetting. Sighing heavily, Ranboo looked towards the blank cavern that housed the realm, as if the sight he’d seen a thousand times before would jog his memory. 

Despite the numerous times this happened, he still felt the twinge of disappointment as nothing clicked, not even a faint flame of recognition to the important things. He was sick of this, so tired of this confusing world. He didn't understand this realm, nor himself. Wait.   
No.   
That was wrong, he did know himself. He was Ranboo, he lived in the End, he does not like eye contact or water. He has a book. 

The book. His book. Where was it? He could- he couldn't remember. He couldn't remember where his book was. Ranboo could feel the panic rising in his chest. Wait- the chest. His chest. The book was in his chest, it was safe. Ranboo sighed in relief, cursing away the constant feeling of anxiety. It was useless to him, useless and unneeded. Just like him. 

No. That was wrong. Ranboo shook his head, as if that would clear the ever present thoughts. Were they thoughts? They sounded so much like voices. Were they voices? He… he couldn't remember. 

Ranboo flopped back against the obsidian, flinching as the rough ore scratched through his clothes. The darkness seemed to flow around him, dancing around the enderman particles and light of the end crystals. The darkness seemed never ending, from one side of the end to the other. 

Or. That’s how it was supposed to be? Ranboo sat up abruptly as a small flash of light caught the corner of his eye. That was unusual. He followed the pin prick of light as it slowly got closer to the main island. Who in their right mind was willingly journeying into the End? Ranboo sat there shocked as the ball of light reached the mainland, and to Ranboo’s horror, started scaling the tower he was sitting upon. 

He felt the terror sink in as the ball of light quickly made it up the rest of the tower. Ranboo felt like he could barely breath. What was he going to do? He ran his hands up and down his arms in distress, trying to calm himself down and figure out what to do. 

“What in the FUCK” 

Ranboo’s head flew up, eyes widening as they came in contact with the source of the voice and light- a human. With a strange hat and an even stranger expression. Ranboo tore his eyes away, letting out a distressed noise. The human lurched backwards, and Ranboo watched in horror as he lost his grip on the top of the tower. 

Oh no, oh dear creator- this was bad. His first time ever interacting with a human and the first thing he did was kill him. Ranboo was freaking out. Ranboo couldn't breathe. Ranboo had just killed someone and the thoughts? Voices? Things in his head were going crazy. 

He squeezed his eyes tight and pulled his shirt up over his ears, everything was too much, he wanted to cry, but resented the tears starting to burn his skin. 

Ranboo was so distracted by voices that he did not notice when no scream of terror came to an abrupt end, no noise of disaste from the Enderman who would have seen the body land. He especially didn't notice the sound of feathers cutting through the wind. What he did notice was the soft contact on his shoulder. 

Ranboo wanted to pull away, years of lessons teaching him that contact in all forms was bad and should be avoided just as much as eye contact. Yet, this light touch on his shoulder felt undoubtedly comforting, and after the high emotions he had just experienced Ranboo wanted to do nothing but lean into the comforting touch. 

That was stupid. That was weak. Ranboo wanted to scoff at himself. This was how you got killed. He pulled away sharply, once again bringing himself to look up towards the human, making sure to avoid eye contact. He let out a questioning noise, regretting it as soon as the man tried to meet his eyes. Ranboo quickly looked back down, not sure how to proceed. 

“You alright Mate?” the man’s voice was soft, though not particularly quiet “The name’s Philza, mind telling me why you attempted to kill me?”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo meets SBI??? Not clickbait??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!! Thanks for being so supportive of the last chapter, the kudos and comments meant a ton! The PSAT kicked my ass, so sorry for the irregular upload, I'll get back to the ever other week schedule now! Hope you all have been doing okay! As always stay safe + stay strong <3 
> 
> No CW or TW's in this chapter

“Can you quit being a goddamn gremlin for 3 seconds!?” 

“Fuck you, bitch!” 

A tall man stood at the counter, rolling his eyes at his brother's ridiculous antics. It was too early for this, 10 am was coffee time, not argument time. Not that his chaotic brothers would ever understand that. The man flicked his long pink hair behind his back, bringing the mug up to his lips in silent bliss. 

Silent bliss that was so rudely interrupted by his youngest brother running face first into his sturdy back, sending coffee everywhere. Oh. Oh this was it. He felt his eye twitch as he slowly turned to face the blond. 

“I” He started, “Will give you 30 seconds” He cracked his knuckles, “To get as far away as you can” He started counting. 

“Wait- wait no” The blond shrieked, only making his situation worse, “Technoblade! Technoblade- you don't have to do this!” 

Techno watched in fake pity as the blond tried to plead his way out of certain death, “25 seconds, Tommy”. 

The blond's face fell. Realization hitting that he was doomed. In one last ditch effort, Tommy turned towards their other brother, who was doubled over in laughter, as if he had no part in the situation. 

“Wilbur, Will, my favorite brother” Tommy could feel the panic setting in. He knew Technoblade would never actually hurt him, but the entire premise of being threatened by the Blade was enough to make him sweat. 

A high pitched laugh left the lanky brunette who had only just recovered from the earlier fit of laughter. “Not gonna work Toms, you're on your own” Wilbur gave a cheeky smile and went to stand behind Technoblade, who was silently counting down. 

“Wilbur, please-” Technoblade took a step forward. “WILBUR” Tommy took a step back, preparing to bolt towards the back door. “YOU TRAITOR YOU KNOW THIS IS JUST AS MUCH YOUR FAULT AS IT IS MINE” Technoblade’s fingers twitched, and Tommy bolted. The chase was on. 

Technoblade silently mapped out his younger brother's trajectory through the house, smirking as he found the perfect place to clothesline and cut off the self proclaimed big man. 

Tommy turned the corner, eyes widening comically as he came face to face with the tired eyes of his older brother. Techno could see the gears in his head turning, and prepared to snap his hand out to grab Tommy’s arm. 

He silently gapped as he grabbed open air, watching in disbelief as Tommy slid between his legs and down the hallway. Techno cursed as the back door was flung open harshly, flipping off Wilbur as he passed the brunette who had pulled out his phone and was recording. 

The pigling hybrid was stopped in his tracks as he heard the loud screeching of the blond abruptly come to an end. Tentatively, he looked back at his twin before focusing his eyes on the scene before him. 

The twins both immediately recognized the broad wings of their father, and utter disappointment that adorned his face. Techno saw Wil stuff his phone back into his pocket, putting on an expression of nonchalance in hopes of escaping Phil’s “dad face”. 

“Boys…” Phil started, staring down at the youngest who had yet to recover from his second collision that morning. He sighed. “I don’t even want to know, just, here-” Technos eyes widened as their dad stepped aside, revealing a black and white… person? 

“This is Ranboo” Tommy scrambled up and, in typical Tommy fashion, got right in ‘Ranboos’ face. Phil pinched the bridge of his nose, shooting a hand out to grab Tommy’s collar and pull him away. 

Techno’s attention was refocused onto Ranboo again when the creature raised a tentative hand in greeting, carefully side eying Tommy. 

Glancing around, Techno noticed Wil had started arguing with Tommy over who knows what, while Phil tried to split them apart. He turned around in a full circle in hopes that magically, one of his few friends was here and would be willing to handle the unavoidable social interaction. Alas, he was guessing Dream was with those two idiots he always hung around, and Skeppy was surely still asleep, much to the chagrin of both Technoblade and BadBoyHalo. 

Taking one more deep breath, Technoblade approached Ranboo, hoping his slow pace helped negate the effects of his monotone voice and blank face. Fabric rustled as he stuck his hand out, “Hey, I’m Technoblade. I’m Phils middle son.” 

Ranboo made a face that Techno wasn't quite sure how to identify. Should he be offended by that? Once again, he was left unsure. 

“Techno” Ranboo’s head cocked to the side, “Technoblade” He finished, the words rolling off his tongue in a strange manner. “Er, yeah” Techno said, “Technoblade.” 

God this was awkward. Techno was once again reminded why he despised social interaction. He should just become a hermit. Or not. He would miss Phil. 

“My name” 

Techno’s attention refocused on Ranboo. 

“My name is Ranboo, it is a good thing to meet you” 

“Heh- yeah,” Techno started “It’s good to meet you too” 

Silence fell between them as their eyes met again, both unsure how to proceed. Techno avoided the awkwardness by using the time to go over his first interaction with this strange new thing Phil had dragged back from the End. Ranboo’s speech patterns were a tad off, but he seemed to have the right idea. Techno was saved from any further awkwardness by Phil coming over to join them, dragging both Tommy and Wilbur by their respective arms. 

“I see you’ve met Ranboo” Phil stated, still keeping a tight hold on Techno’s twin and younger brother. 

“Mm, yeah.” Techno did not have much to say on the matter, more than ready to hole back up in his room, maybe get that new bedwars rank he had been working towards. Anything but whatever awkward disaster this was turning into. 

“Ranboo!!” A high shriek pierced the air, everyone jumping and turning to stare at the source. 

“Ranboo!” Tommy shrieked again, “My name’s Tommy! It's so pog to meet you big man” 

Ranboo just stared at Tommy silently, most likely having no clue how to respond to all the enthusiasm. The tall boy just offered a small wave in response, and the group of 5 was once again thrown into silence. 

“Mm yeah, feel free to ignore him Ranboo, we all do” Wilbur broke the silence with a sly remark, in usual Wil fashion. Before Tommy could explode into curses as a response, Wil continued on and Techno once again thanked the Creator for his twins charming personality. 

“I’m guessing you aint got anywhere to be yeah? Why don’t you come inside and we can talk more over dinner” 

The group followed Wil and Ranboo inside, Phil heading to the kitchen to presumably start dinner, and Tommy screeching something about Tubbo’s house before slamming the front door closed. 

That left Wil and Techno sitting on the couch, Ranboo awkwardly lurking in the hall as if he was unsure how to proceed. 

“Here Ranboo, you can come with us, I promise I don’t bite. Well, Techno might, but I promise to protect you” Wil smirked, gesturing at the open space beside him. Techno shot his twin a glare at the same time Ranboo went wide eyed and locked his eyes on Techno, more specifically the tusks that were ever present just beneath his upper lip. 

“Ignore Wil just as much as we all ignore Tommy, I ain’t going to bite you like some wild animal” He gruffed, already done with this conversation. 

“Okay” Ranboo muttered, probably beyond confused. That was fair, their world was entirely confusing. How hybrids came to be in the first place? No one knew. There were a ton of theories out there, from the Creator placing them in the realms as protectors, to them being biologically grown soldiers for the humans. Techno doubted either were correct, prolly some weirdo couldn't keep it in his pants around a fish or some equally weird shit -and now boom- here they were centuries later with people who had horns growing from their heads and eyes that glowed orange. 

Techno and his twin wil were both Piglin hybrids, but while Techno seemed to have inherited most of the piglin genes, with the tusks and hooves, Wil just had the pointed ears and lust for gold. Not exactly common, but not all that rare either. Unlike their father. No one was exactly sure what Phil was, and no one dared asked either, the only clue being the large feathered wings that grew from his back. 

Techno glanced at Ranboo again, who seemed to be lightly conversing with Wil, and wondered what type of hybrid the boy could be. Definitely part enderman, if his skin and height had to do with anything, but there was something else in there too. Maybe they could ask one of the other overworld hostile mob hybrids for some insight. 

Techno was pulled from his thoughts by Phil’s shout from the kitchen, asking him to come help chop the potatoes. He gladly agreed, and got up quickly making his way to the kitchen. He slowly started washing and peeling the potatoes and after several minutes of silence, he quietly raised his eyebrow at Phil. 

They both knew a conversation needed to be had about this, and if Phil was not going to start talking, Techno could prompt him himself. 

“So, where’d you find the kid?” 

Phil coughed awkwardly, “Funny story actually, he almost killed me” 

Techno snorted softly at that, as if anything could kill the Philza Minecraft. 

“So why’d you grab him and bring him back here?” Techno pushed, “You’ve seen other hybrids in your travels, what’s so interesting about him?” 

Phil shifted his weight, mulling over his answers in his head slowly. “Not sure mate” He said carefully, “Something just felt different about him, I know you can feel it too. Let’s leave it at that.” 

Right. 

Let’s leave it at that. 

As if.


End file.
